Como Odiarte y Amarte a la vez
by kobatokamijou
Summary: ¿Qué será más fácil? ¿Odiar o Amar? ¿Ambas o ninguna? Ese era el dilema de Prusia y Austria. /Drabble/ PruAus/


_**Pareja: Prusia x Austria / Gilbert x Roderich / PruAus**_

_**Género: Romance del cursilón. Drabble. **_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia con sus personajes no me corresponden sino Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Espero que les guste uvu **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como Odiarte y Amarte a la vez<strong>_

_**.**_

Decoraba ese rostro níveo con besos imaginarios en su cabeza.

Llegó al punto en que el austriaco le enloquecía.

Le seducía con sus sucios juegos de señorito. Tan torpe; pero lo deseaba a gritos desesperados. Admitirlo era punto y aparte.

Prussia volvió a jugar con sus dedos mientras dibujaba rayones imaginarios en la mesa de cedro del castaño. Este último hacía algo según muy importante. Al preso no le importaba, solo quería molestarlo, pero si lo hacía habría sartén. —Estúpida húngara— Y obviamente su asombroso ser no quería eso.

Su corazón se desbocó cuando lo vio atravesar esa puerta, mientras se limpiaba las manos con una pañuelo de seda.

"Aburrido" dijo en sus adentros.

-Señorito. -anunció captando la atención del otro que ala vez fruncía el ceño. Sabía que esa frase no iba para bien.- Temo decirte que tu nivel de aburrimiento incrementó.

-Igual que tu estupidez.-respondió este cruzando lo brazos.

-Y no se nos olvide tu virginidad.

Austria se sonrojó.- ¡Cómo es que eres un atrevido indecente! Eso no cae en tu incumbencia.

-No, no lo hace porque tus reacciones me responden por sí solas. -declaró el albino tajante.

Austria se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Lo odiaba, odiaba discutir con aquél patan, pero ene l fondo…le enloquecía, le enloquecía en un punto primario que llegaba desde sus nervios hasta el amor.

-Oye, Austria. -le llamó Prussia recargándose en la pared tomando un volumen de seriedad en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien de verdad?-preguntó con un tono de burla.

El castaño lo meditó un momento.

-Lo suficiente para odiar a esa misma persona a la vez.

Prussia pestañeó y en una ligera sonrisa empezó a acercarse al austriaco quien permanecía al borde de la puerta.

-¿Tan fácil como odiar y amar a la vez?-preguntó con una fascinate y enigmática sonrisa.

Austria sonrió ligeramente deslumbrante.

-¿desde cuando estás tan interesado en estos temas, señor me amo a mi mismo?

Ambos eran tan claros como el agua, tan claros como una pieza musical, tan pasionales como una guerra de emociones. Se amaban. Los sabían. Cómo podían esconder tan sonrisas indiscretas, y miradas desviadas. Tantos ocultismo en una mirada y en esas misma tanta claridad.

Prussia se quedó mudo, usualmente el castaño no hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

-Curiosidad. ¡Eso! No te creas importante señorito. -concluyó el albino.

-Claro, Gilrbert.-le dijo Austria.

Prussia sintió hervir sus sangre. Le llamó por su nombre. ¡Cuanta impropiedad por parte del señorito! Sin embargo, sus escarlatas notaron algo más. ¡Ese rubor en la mejillas de porcelana! ¡Esa sutil sonrisa! Se extasió.

-Roder…

El albino iba a decirle lo que su corazón aceleraba le gritaba a bombeos que dijera. Antes de eso sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una acción bañada de locura austriaca. ¡Austria le besaba! Se había relamido los labios con nerviosismo antes, lo sentía. sus labios vídeos están suaves y remojados, sentía temblar los labios inexpertos contra las suyos, y mientras tanto su vista escarlata se deleitaba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza del castaño, y sus gruesos pestañas de princesa, y como no, también sus mejillas bañadas de rojo. Sus ojos se sintieron familiarizados con tan pigmento.

Sus manos ágiles tomaron de la cintura al castaño presionándolo contra su cuerpo, y un parpadeo del de ojos de amatista, ya estaba entrelazado con la boca contraria.

Siempre tan dominante. Tan imprudente. Tan odioso.

Tan fácil como odiarlo pero amarlo aún más a la vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Pues espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que ultimamente me dio la nolstalgia hetaliana y quise escribir algo de un shipping que me fascina. <strong>_

_**Corto, cursilón, pero que más da. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Los quiero, hasta a próxima! **_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
